Reflection
by Seraphina Medallion
Summary: "I looked at him and I saw myself." What did Toothless see?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **It's like you're my mirror**

 **My mirror staring back at me**

 **I couldn't get any bigger**

 **With anyone else beside of me**

 **-** **Justin Timberlake 'Mirrors'**

* * *

 _ **I am a warr**_ _ **ior of the night.**_

 _A fiery blast tore apart the silence._

 _ **I am invincible.**_

 _The javelin, thrown in response was deflected off of armor- like scales._

 _ **I prey on the weak.**_

 _His claws pierced the flesh of his latest victim._

 _ **I am**_ **the** _ **Prince of Shadows**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I am swooping and diving, in a display of aerial acrobatics so profound, that even the eyes of the most finely trained hunter would not catch me. The wind whistles, and ruffles my wings. My eyes open wide to savor the freedom and joy pulsing through my veins. The moonlight illuminates my silhouette, in the night sky.

My gums ache as razor sharp teeth beg to be released from their sheaths. I comply, and lock my eyes on my target; the human's nest. I glide easily skimming over the waves, to join my brethren. On one side of me a Deadly Nadder preens and shows off her colorful plumage. On the other soars a Monstrous Nightmare, scales alight in all his ferocity.

A glorious spring night like tonight was perfect for our task. Our plan was simple. I would distract the humans with my blasts. While their attention was diverted the others would attack, marauding and pillaging, and just generally stealing anything they could get their claws on. Anything that they deemed worthy of the Queen.

They fall away towards land as I continue to circle the nest, taking in every inch of unfamiliar territory. A flame appears in the middle of the nest. That's the signal I've been waiting for and my gullet begins to fill up with acid. I ignite it using the stones I keep in my throat pockets and let it out in an explosion of heat.

There are cries of alarm as the humans begin to wake, the loud noise makes me screech and disorientates me slightly but I endure, soaring and diving into the air to ease my pain. The next time I fire I use an even bigger blast, and the human's cries grow louder, and more fearful. My advanced hearing can pick up some of what they're saying.

"Night Fury! Get down!"

Another explosion erupts from my mouth. My wings flap harder to counteract the momentum. The humans break into a chorus of yells and screeches as their dens begin to burn, and crumble. I let loose a screech of victory corkscrewing in the air ecstatically.

I scan the nest expectantly. Waiting for the others to appear, then I realize the plan is not going as well as I'd thought. The humans are surrounding us and forcing us into confrontations, in a vain attempt to stop us. I stop in surprise and lose some altitude, before hissing in irritation.

' _Exactly how arrogant are these humans? Surely they don't actually think that they stand a chance?'_

I continue circling the island, dispersing fights with a well timed fireball. It works surprisingly well and I crow in triumph.

' _We will crush you, you pathetic little-'_

A white hot bolt of pain shoots through me. I can't move. My wings are trapped and pinned to my sides. My tail is in agony. I begin to lose altitude slowly at first and then faster, and faster, tumbling and spinning until I reach the ground. Luckily my scales absorb most of the impact. The pain is still excruciating. I skid twenty feet creating an enormous gauge in the earth.

I look around frantically. I can hear the flapping of wings as my comrades take to the sky, with tonight's haul. I scream and howl desperately, praying that one of them will hear me, and come back. I cry until my throat is sore, and my eyes begin to sting. I feel myself growing weaker by the second. It feels like I've lain there for ages. Eventually after what could have been minutes or hours, my vision begins to swim and my eyelids begin to droop. My last conscious thought is that the gods must hate me.

Little do I know that somewhere on this godforsaken island, a young human is thinking exactly the same thing.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When I wake up, it is light and I catch glimpses of the sun overhead. The majority is blocked out by a canopy of leaves. Now that it is daytime I can see that I am in a forest. There is no way that any of the other dragons would have stayed in the human's nest overnight. Unless they were captured… or dead, in any case there was very little chance of a rescue. If last night's plunder was a success – and I'm assuming it was- then my brethren would not be returning at least for a couple of days. I don't have that long. The humans are probably sending out search parties for the fabled "offspring of lightning and death itself".

I squirm a little in my shackles, testing their strength. Perhaps if I could bend my head a little then my fire would make them fray. Unfortunately my head is stuck at an uncomfortable angle and I can't reach unless I want to be decapitated by the bonds around my neck. My legs and wings are pinned to my body. The only other option is to use my tail, but moving it is so excruciatingly painful that, I'm quite sure it is infected and will have to be amputated.

My thoughts flicker to the others laughing at me. A shadow prince without a tail is not a shadow prince at all. A shudder runs through my body, and I begin to struggle violently in hopes that the ropes will loosen and fall off. I almost scream at the injustice of this, before remembering that I am in the human's territory and any sound I'd make could tell them where I am.

After a while I begin to doze, wavering between sleep and consciousness. It must be about midday when I notice something strange. If I strain my ears I can hear footsteps and muttering in the guttural human language.

"Some people…mug…me…dragon! The gods hate me! "

I am frozen in fear. (It wouldn't really make much of a difference if I wasn't, now would it?) The humans have found me. I lie as still as I possibly can (again, not very hard to do.) and try to slow my breathing and erratic heartbeat.

There is a loud exclamation of "Ow!" from somewhere to my left, then a gasp.

My tail twitches slightly, its seen me!

I can hear it's footsteps as it comes closer. It's heart is beating so fast that one beat is nearly indistinguishable from the next, mirroring my own. The breaths it draws are shaky and I realize that this human is scared of me. It stops when it's right next to me.

I peer at it quickly. This human is very different to other ones that I've seen over the years. He is a young male, just a hatchling really. I stifle a growl rising within my throat. How can these barbarians train one so young to be a killer? He has soft, ruffled auburn hair, his pale skin is covered with freckles. He appears to be very small for a human of about 12 summers. I can't help but croon in sympathy.

I myself am very small for a dragon, but it gives me an advantage in battle, because my adversaries always underestimate me. I may not be very strong, but I am quick witted, and lithe, a concept which they can't seem to grasp. What I lack physically I make up for in intelligence.

I am brought out of my stupor when he places one of his paws upon my flank. My heart rate spikes again.

I look up at him to meet his stare, and find myself facing the most intelligent pair of eyes I have ever seen. They are the most glorious shade of emerald green. Right now though they are filled with dread, and framed by shadows.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon." He says determinedly "I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father."

He sighs, and hesitates. I can practically hear the wheels in his head turning. Then he does something I was not expecting. He cuts the ropes.

I am so shocked that I don't move for a moment.

Then all at once my anger returns. I do not need a human's pity. I snarl and pounce on him. What would the others say if I told them I'd let a human live? I suppose he did spare my life, however. Under normal circumstances I would not hesitate to kill him, but l always repay a debt. I gave him a warning roar and left.

For the rest of the day I can't seem to get him out of my head. Every time I think of him a very strange feeling seizes me. I just can't think of him as my enemy. When I picture him I don't think about the fact that he is a human. All I can see are his eyes.

There is a superstition amongst dragons. Every dragon has a soul mate. They are born with one. The only indication to help you identify your soul mate, are their eyes. Their eyes must be identical to your own. I puzzle over the human child. His eyes are very much like my own. Is it possible that _he_ is my soul mate? Can a dragon bond with a human? I ponder over this as I feel exhaustion take hold over my body.

When I fall asleep that night trapped in the glade, I dream of the human boy with the dragon's soul. I dream of flying- something that I'll never be able to do again. I dream of those brilliant green eyes, only now they are filled with joy and pure adoration. I dream of the one thing that every creature searches for: I dream of my _reflection_.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST ONESHOT. R &R, PLEASE?**


End file.
